


The Collector

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [41]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Drugged Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: For Saul, it's one step further to complete the set.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Leafia | Leafeon
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 17
Kudos: 39





	The Collector

The phone rang, disrupting Saul mid-thrust. At first, he thought about ignoring the call, but a quick glance showed him a very welcome caller ID. Grabbing the Vaporeon's throat with one hand to push the struggling Pokemon down, he reached for the mobile phone and accepted the call.

"Saul here," he said, voice still low with arousal. He jutted his hips forward, his hard cock pushing deeper into the tight asshole of the Vaporeon, making the Pokemon whine with discomfort. He grinned and rutted again, feeling his cock shift deeper, slick with lube but still struggling to fit in the small body of the Pokemon.

_"Hey Saul! 's me, Kevin. Listen, I gotta deal for ya. Ya had an eye on a fresh Leafeon, right?"_

"You have one?" Excitement tinged in Saul's voice as his fingers dug into the flesh of the Pokemon, tight around the throat. Pulling the Vaporeon closer, he managed to push his cock balls-deep into the tight body. With the Vaporeon lying on his back, tail swishing uselessly, he could clearly see how the belly was bulging from his erection inside, asshole stretched and clenching around his meaty shaft. Saul licked his lips and swallowed a pleased grunt as he pulled halfway out again. "How much?"

 _"Ten big ones,"_ Kevin replied. _"He only just evolved. A bit young, but I know that's no bother to ya."_

"Deal," Saul said as he watched the Vaporeon struggle under his hand. "When can I come and get him?"

_"Ya free in an hour?"_

"Sounds perfect. See you then." Ending the call and tossing the phone back at the nightstand, Saul turned his full attention back to the crying Pokemon. "You heard it, we have to cut this short." Both his hands grabbed the Vaporeon around the waist as he shifted into a better position. Then he slammed his cock right back into him, causing the Vaporeon to cry out once more.

\---

Kevin was a short guy with long brown hair and a bit of a rough air around him. They'd known each other for quite some time now - two, maybe three years. And during that time, the Pokemon trader had earned good money with Saul as his client. He was known in their circles for his good-quality Pokemon and no-nonsense attitude. He was a man Saul could trust, which was not that common between folks like them.

"There ya go. Evolved not two days ago, right after catching the lil' guy. Still mostly wild and not broken in, just like ya asked for."

"He's perfect," Saul said and stared at the limp Pokemon in Kevin's trunk. The Leafeon was clearly drugged up to his gills - Kevin never caught his merchandise with Pokeballs, since a lot of his customers preferred more... outdated methods of training them. Saul was one of them - he wanted his Pokemon to be untouched and wild, but not actually able to fight him. Half the fun was to watch them break. He ran one hand through the soft fur of the Leafeon, flipping away the tail to inspect the genitals of the Pokemon. "Look at that asshole, Kev. That's some smooth shit."

"Yeah," the trader laughed. "I had half a mind of keeping that one to m'self, but I know ya have a thing for them Eeveelutions. Ya need anything else?"

"A bit more of the suppressors, maybe." A thrill of heat raced up and down his spine when Saul pressed his index finger against that unused, virgin asshole. Drawing little circles with his fingertip, he watched the Pokemon twitch a bit in reaction, too weak to move properly. He had gorgeous earthen eyes, big and confused and a bit glazed over. Saul could already see them bright with anger and panic. His other three Pokemon at home had already been properly broken in and while he loved to fuck them just as they were, he'd itched for a new addition to his collection.

The rest of the transaction went by smoothly - Saul paid for both the Leafeon and the box of suppression drugs, which would hinder his Pokemon from using their attacks. It was far better than the ones Leafeon was under right now. He was limp like a dead fish and wouldn't be much fun to play with.

"Thanks again, Kevin," Saul said with a smirk as he shook the guy's hand. "I'll call you when I'm in need of something new, right?"

"Sure," Kevin replied. "And have fun!"

\---

The Leafeon woke late in the evening. He'd already been injected with a fresh dose of the suppressor and his movements were groggy and a bit coltish. _Maybe it's because he'd been evolved too young_ , Saul considered as he watched the normally so graceful creature sniff around and wobble on his feet, eyes alarmed and posture rigid. He was clearly upset that he was in a cage, even more so when he noticed the other three Pokemon locked in their own cages, looking tired and pitying at their newest 'friend'.

"Leafeon?"

Saul chuckled when no replies came to Leafeon's upset cry. Neither the Vaporeon, the Espeon nor the Glaceon dared to speak up to reassure or calm down the young Leafeon. His chuckling had them ducking away, trying not to be seen by their owner. Leafeon, however, snarled at the human who was standing in the doorway of his pet room.

"My, aren't you a fierce one," Saul drawled and walked towards the cage. He could see the surprise and shock on Leafeon's face when he tried to attack the man, but nothing worked. "That's right, no fights allowed in here. Now, how about you calm down a bit?"

Leafeon didn't, not that Saul had actually thought he would. The cute little thing hopped around and gnawed on the metal bars of his cage, fur bristling when it became clear that there was no escape. Not without using his powerful attacks, only that Saul had made sure that they wouldn't work.

"So much _energy_ ," Saul breathed, watching the Pokemon move and snarl with rapt eyes. He was beautiful, with his tan fur and leaf-like ears and tail. And those eyes! Bright with anger, just as he'd imagined it. Saul's mouth watered and he grinned with anticipation, feeling his stomach twist pleasantly as heat started to curl through his body. He barely took notice of how the Vaporeon, who'd seen a similar smile only half a dozen hours earlier, whined softly and started shaking. Because of his water type, he was Saul's preferred toy and thus the one he'd broken first. This Leafeon would follow soon.

"I'll enjoy breaking you," he continued and crouched in front of the cage. He knew that Leafeon could understand him - a lot of Pokemon were highly intelligent, and those big brown eyes belonged to that group. "Hopefully you'll put up a good fight until then. It'd be a shame, having you cave in too early." He laughed when Leafeon tried to reach him with his claws, teeth bared and hissing.

"How cute," he mocked the Pokemon, eyes already trailing his other pets. "A demonstration, maybe? I could show you what we're doing here for fun." His cock was already feeling heavier in his boxers - he could go for a fuck. Not with Leafeon - not yet. Him he wanted to enjoy thoroughly, not so late in the day. Maybe with a bit of Viagra to help him keep it up for an extra round. The first time was special, after all, and Saul had paid extra for Leafeon's virgin state. "Anyone volunteering? How about you, Espeon?"

The elegant, lilac-coloured Pokemon sat frozen in his cage, large violet eyes pleading Saul not to choose him. But Saul was already walking up to the cage and opening it. With one hand he grabbed the Espeon around the neck and pulled him out of the cage, ignoring the whines of his pet. Leafeon was crying out for the Espeon as well, yet again tackling and biting the metal bars.

"It's always the same, isn't it?" Saul asked the Espeon who was now holding very, very still as soon as the man positioned it on the floor, right in front of the cages. "Every time a new one comes in, he tries to play the hero. Espeon here was just the same - take a good look, little Leafeon, at what happens here with those types."

Espeon hardly struggled through Saul lubing him up - he was well-used to the rough handling of his human owner. It was hot in its own rights, Saul thought. A proper fuckpet. Not quite as hot as a fresh, struggling toy, but still enough to arouse the man who was jerking himself to full hardness.

Where Vaporeon fitted over his cock like a glove, Espeon was still difficult to penetrate in one move. He had to stop and readjust more than once before he was filling him up fully. And fuck, Espeon was hardly making a sound, even though his whole body was shaking. He had to really thrust into his ass before the Pokemon started to cry out, which was more to Saul's tastes.

The Leafeon was watching with horror as Saul continued raping his Pokemon. He was holding Espeon tightly around the slender waist and despite him kneeling on the floor, Espeon's rear was still pulled high so that Saul didn't have to move any lower. Even without the fat human cock pounding into Espeon's defenceless body it ought to be a highly uncomfortable position, only highlighting how little Saul cared for such things.

Leafeon was crying big tears by the time Saul came with a shout. Most of his cum landed inside Espeon, but he'd pulled out halfway through his orgasm, causing the last couple of loads to mess up the pretty lilac fur of the Pokemon. "Fuck, that was _good_ ," Saul said with a raspy voice and whipped a few drops of cum off his cock, using Espeon's fur for that. Pulling his boxers back up, he grabbed Espeon and put him back into his cage where the Pokemon slumped down, cum still dripping from his abused, gaping asshole.

"Should fuck you more often," he thought aloud before looking at Leafeon. "When I'm done with _him_." His grin stretched wide at the sight of the panicking Leafeon.

\---

The wait was sweet and exciting. It was also a bit masochistic - Saul was trembling with the need to plunge into that fresh ass, but the next day he didn't do it, and the day after as well. It was on the third day that he couldn't wait any longer, his cock nearly hurting with desire every time he walked into his pet room to feed and groom his Pokemon. He made sure that they were injected regularly with the suppressor, lest they regain their abilities and fought against him with actual chances to win. He was sure that even Vaporeon and Umbreon would hurt him with no hesitation the moment they could, no matter how well he'd broken them already.

Leafeon seemed to sense his plan the moment he entered the pet room. Maybe his eyes showed that he had no patience left, no matter how nice it was to stretch the waiting time out. The Pokemon was tackling the bars of his cage yet again, letting out distressed cries nobody would hear but him and his other pets. Saul hoped he would put up this fight for days to come.

"It's time," he told the Leafeon and went to grab his old snare stick from a corner. It was a sturdy, metal stick with a leather snare on one end, big enough to pull over Leafeon's head. He didn't want to actually get hurt himself when he pulled him out of his cage. It was still hard to get a hold of him and even when the leather pulled tight around Leafeon's throat, the Pokemon was throwing himself to the floor and made quite a ruckus in trying to get free. It was no use, however - Saul simply pulled him along and into his bedroom, where he'd already prepared for their first time. Soft, moody music was playing and the windows were covered with dark sheets to dim the light. It was almost romantic, in some sick way.

There was also a heavy collar on the bed with a leash connected to the headboard. Grabbing the hissing and snapping Leafeon, Saul hauled him onto the bed and pushed him down, quickly switching out the snare for the collar before letting go again. Leafeon's movements were yet again restricted and the soft bed made it hard for the Pokemon to pull hard at the leash.

"What a good boy," Saul cooed as he opened up his pants and dropped them. His shirt and boxers followed quickly, leaving him stark naked as he stood in front of the bed, his rock-hard cock pointing forward and at the struggling Leafeon. Palming his own cock, he grabbed the lube with the other hand and climbed onto the bed which creaked slightly under the added weight.

"Leafeon!" his new pet cried out, pawing at the collar and adding to the old claw- and bitemarks his other Pokemon had already left on it. It was of no use - without his attacks, the collar was far too sturdy for the Leafeon to get out of. It was easy for Saul to grab him at the tail in a way that kept his hands safely out of reach for Leafeon's claws and teeth. Pulling him towards him and slightly up, Leafeon was stretched between the pull of Saul's hand and the collar, now clawing at the bedsheets.

Saul was swallowing down, his mouth watering and pulse rising. He dipped the fingers of his free hand into the jar of lube, smearing the slightly cool gel between his digits. Leafeon whined when he applied it to his virgin hole, one finger already pushing in with his impatience. He watched with rapt attention how his finger dug into the tight Leafeon, wiggling it and crooking it and making the Pokemon yip in distress. Yanking at the leaf-like tail, Saul managed to hold the rear steady, his single finger fucking into him to open him up a bit more. "The more you struggle, the more you'll regret it later," he told Leafeon, but the little guy didn't listen. Just as well for Saul, who added a second finger into the too-tight asshole after getting more lube onto them. The squelching sound with which his fingers pushed into the Pokemon had his cock leaking and Saul's breathing increased, his body feeling nice and warm.

Spreading his fingers, he took one look at how that asshole stretched around them and knew that he couldn't wait anymore. Slapping some lube on his cock, he hastily coated himself with the stuff before shuffling closer, cockhead lining up with the little hole. His grip around Leafeon's hips was likely bruising, but he couldn't help it, moaning loudly as he pushed into him. Leafeon's pained scream was louder still - he was fighting against his restraints yet again, claws digging into the mattress as Saul's cock carved deeper into that deliciously tight ass. Grunting, he pulled a bit back and thrust forward, sinking another inch deeper, and again, and again until his crotch was snuggly pressed against Leafeon's rear.

"Fuuuck," he groaned and rotated his hips, feeling his fat cock shift inside that tight, pulsing space. One hand rubbed over Leafeon's belly and he could feel where his cock was, could feel the belly bulging out. Leafeon was gasping and shaking, eyes wide and horrified and giving out pained yips. But he took it, asshole stretching so tight around Saul's cock without ripping. Pokemon were lovely like that - they could take and bear so much. No matter how hard Saul wanted to play with his toys, he could simply do it. "Well _done_ , Leafeon," he panted and rutted against him, coaxing a cry out of him. It turned into a scream when Saul pulled almost all out, only to slam right back, cock twitching as Leafeon's whole body clenched down on him. "Ngh..! So good! You love it too, don't you?"

He laughed hoarsely, but with every thrust, his laughter morphed into groaning and grunting, pressing Leafeon down as he leant forward, fucking him right against the mattress. The whole bed was creaking and shaking now as he continued to pound that tight ass, joined by the protesting noises of Leafeon and Saul's own, lustful cries. Leafeon was positively _milking_ him with how he was struggling, muscles tensing around him and asshole trying to clamp shut. It was so _hot_ and he couldn't help but to fuck him hard and fast, making his claim.

"I'm close," he grunted, skin drenched in sweat and hips frantically rocking forward. "Fuck, you're so hot, making me cum, I'm gonna breed you, I'm- nngh... here it comes!" Grip tightening, he buried his cock fully into Leafeon and came with a yell, cock spurting out his hot cum and filling Leafeon up. Again and again, he thrust back into him, trying to get every last drop out of his throbbing meat, balls pulling tight. When the heat and dizziness of orgasm finally drained away, leaving exhaustion and a rapidly beating heart behind, Saul slumped down a bit, his hips coming to a halt.

It looked beautiful - Leafeon was still held against the mattress, collar around his neck. He was shaking and crying, his asshole stretched wide and raw around Saul's slowly softening cock. A mixture of cum and lube drooled out of it when Saul pulled out, his own cock smeared with the mess. He was staring at the gaping, twitchy hole and his semen dripping out, wishing he could just get it up again to continue fucking into that beautiful hole.

Alas, he had to wait a bit before he could continue.

"I'm going to take a shower," he rasped and patted the Leafeon on his rear. "And eat a bite. We can continue this later, so wait here like a good fuckpet."

His answer was a low, hoarse snarl. Saul laughed and went away.

**Author's Note:**

> Leafeon was requested by Crash_And_Crown - thanks for the suggestion!
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
